Be My Bad Boy
by opheliaramirez
Summary: When a new student transfers into her class, Kimiko falls head-over-heels for him. But when this student hides a dark secret, will she still be in love with him? CHAMIKO LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**Yay my FIRST Chamiko story evar! xD Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kimiko's POV <span>**

I cant believe it. Its been 6 months since I met the man of my dreams. Who knew that that man would be Chase Young, the hottest, coolest, guy in school?

Let me start at the beginning: in the first few weeks of school, we heard a new student would be transferring in our class, and everyone was curious who this student was and what he/she would be like.

Most of the class hoped it was a girl for many reasons: on the girls side, it was because there werent very many girls in our class and they were eager to have another girl to talk to. As for the guys, they hoped that she would be very beautiful and easy to score with. _Typical._

Imagine the surprise when we found out that the transfer student would be a guy. The class groaned in disappointment, we were really expecting it to be a girl. I grumbled._ Great, another stupid guy to create riots is_ _what_ _we need,_ I thought bitterly.

"Alright, everyone settle down everyone!" Our teacher, Ms. KnickleBottom barked at us. She wasnt exactly the kind of teacher to get on her nerves nor does she get along well with anyone in our class, especially me for some reason. I think she just hates my guts. Doesnt make her any less fun to mess with, especially with a last name like that. I mean, KnickleBottom? Really?

"As you may already know, we have a new student transferring into our class today. You may come in now." She explained, gesturing to the doorway.

The door opened, and everyone, particularly the girls gasped in surprise and shock at the sight what was possibly the most gorgeous guy-no _**MAN!-**_ they've ever seen!

I sat there in shock as I took in every singled detail. He had long, spiky, black hair with a greenish tint that reached his waist, thick eyebrows, mesmerizing, but beautiful golden slits for eyes, and strong jawline. He wore a thick black leather jacket with lots of zippers, a necklace with a small black chinese Dragon on it, with a white blazer underneath, black skinny jeans with a small chain by the side, and black combat boots. This guy practically screamed 'Bad Boy'. **_"He's hot!"_ **I heard Keiko whisper to me.

"Now, care to introduce yourself?" Ms. KnickleBottom said softly to him. He turned around and said in an oh-so-fine voice, "I'm Chase Young. Pleased to meet you."

"Ok, you can take your seat over there next to Kimiko." "Oh well thank you Ms.-"

"Oh please. Call me Wuya!" The teacher winked at him. _Gross!_

As Chase took his seat, I found myself staring at him the whole time. He sat there with his hands folded in front of him but it didnt take long until he noticed my stare.

"Can I help you?" he asked, somewhat annoyed. I was so distracted by how smokin hot he was, I couldnt answer back. I was practically drooling!

"U-Uh m-m-my names K-Kimiko! I-I hope you like this class!" I stuttered.

"Oh. Well nice to meet you Kimiko." he said casually with a small smile before he turned back to the teacher.

My heart was doing flip-flops. I couldnt believe it, I was in love with the new guy in our class! Chase Young, what a nice name for such a handsome guy...I cant believe I'm saying this but, I think I'm gonna enjoy this class for a **LONG** time...


	2. Chapter 2

**Kimikos POV **

The next few weeks there was only one main topic the whole school was talking about: Chase Young.

All the girls were practically fawning over him and trying hard to win him over, even though it mostly broke in messy catfights that resulted afterwards. Even some of the guys thought he was cool, especially Jack Spicer, the uber-nerd in our class that did whatever he could to please Chase, much to the latter's annoyance.

And as for myself, I spent most of my time observing him, in case he turned out to be a jerk or a total wannabe that merely wanted to be popular. However, the more I spent studying him, the more I realized that he wasnt totally all stereotypically "goth". In fact, he was actually pretty quiet and reserved, always paid attention and got good grades, and even was in top shape in P.E. class. Speaking of which...

"Hey Kimiko, are you gonna ask him out yet or what?" Keiko whispered to me in the Gym.

"Keiko, I already told you I have to see if he's a jerk or not before I try anything yet." I told her.

Our coach instructed us to do the pacer*, at which the whole class groaned. I barely made it up to 20 and pretty soon Keiko sat next to me as we watched the rest of our class run.

We noticed that Chase was still running, alongside Raimundo who refused to give up especially towards Chase (he wasnt very fond of him apparently). The whole class watched in awe as we wanted to see who would give out.

Finally Raimundo gave out at 98, while Chase decided to stop at 100. 100? Holy shit! The coach congratulated him for breaking the record and he gave a tired smile as the whole class cheered for him.

I watched him in awe as he caught several large breaths of air, looking very tired and hot.

"Hey Kimi, do you think hes going to-" Keiko didnt finish her sentence, as she and I gasped as Chase began to remove his shirt, exposing a very well-toned muscular chest. We stood there gaped in shock as he sat down and drank from a bottle of water. My goodness, Chase had a six-pack! And a very fine-looking one too, it wasnt overly muscular or veiny, no it was chiseled to godly perfection.

Several of the girls had actually passed out from seeing him shirtless (can't really blame them) and others merely started screaming like rabid fangirls.

"Ok, you gotta ask him out now!" Keiko exclaimed, shoving me towards Chase. "Keiko!" I yelled, my face blushing furiously. But when I looked up, my face turned beet red as I realized I was in Chase's chest. My eyes met Chase's who was staring at me curiously.

"Oh-u-uh C-Chase! I-I" I slowly moved away from him and quickly bowed apologetically. "I'm really sorry!" I exclaimed and I ran away to change before he could say or do anything.

As I was changing, I was furious that Keiko had embarassed me in front of Chase but at the same time I was glad she did. I had a lovestruck look in my face as I remembered how warm his chest was and how muscular it felt. _I wonder what he looks like without his pants..._

"Ok Kimiko!" I mentally smacked myself repeatedly. "Wake up to reality!" I sighed and left the room.

"There's no way he'll like me now..." I muttered sadly. Before I could take another step, I heard a familiar voice call out to me.

"Kimiko?-"

* * *

><p>* <strong>Pacer- An activity where you are required to run as many laps as you can to a timer that goes on forever<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I just want to thank u guys for reviewing, I'll try to update this story as much as I can! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Kimikos POV <strong>

I turned around and my heart skipped a beat as I saw Chase in the hallway.

"O-oh uh Chase! What's up?" I said, startled. "You forgot this." He handed me my jacket.

"Oh. Well, uh thanks!" "And Kimiko-"

I turned around and gulped. "About earlier-" I started, but he shook his head.

"Eh, dont worry about it. It was an accident, so no harm done." Chase said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh. Well catch you later!" I hollered to him as I quickly took off. As I came home, I waved to my dad quickly and headed to my room and collapsed onto my bed.

I clutched my pillow as I thought about what happened in P.E. today. So he doesnt hate me after all, I thought in relief. I sighed happily. "Maybe this means I still have a chance to be with him!" I said to myself. That night, as I fell asleep, a figure was watching me through my window...

* * *

><p>The next day, I decided to put my hair in braids facing down and put on a simple white tanktop and light blue skirt and decided not to use makeup.<p>

I gave a small wave to Chase as he came in the classroom, merely giving me a small smile before Wuya-Ms. KnickleBottom gave him a cutesy wave to him as well before he shuddered in response. Ugh, how _old_ was she again?

"I'm telling you Kim, hes got the hots for you!" Keiko teased to me during lunchtime.

I shoved her arm. "You dont know that! And besides, **_you_** were the one that pushed me towards him, remember?" I hissed. "You're lucky he didnt actually mind that!"

"Well, duh! If anything, you're too cute for him to handle!" Keiko giggled, sipping her juice.

"Shut up..." I grumbled, chewing on a cookie. "Where is Chase anyway?" I noticed that he was nowhere to be found in the cafeteria.

Keiko shrugged. "Beats me. Knowing him, he's probably-" Suddenly she passed out onto her pizza.

"Keiko? Hey whats wrong?" I asked her worriedly, gently shaking her to try to wake her up. I heard the sounds of lunch trays and other materials drop to the ground as I noticed everyone else aside from me started passing out and collapsing onto the floor or tables.

"W-what the _hell's_ going on?" I asked out loud. I didnt get to say anymore though, as a large hand clamped over my mouth. In the corner of my eyes I saw two large hulking-ox beasts snickering at me.

"Well, well, well, what have _we_ here?" The one currently holding me sneered. "Why haven't **_you_** passed out?"

Like I **_knew_** the answer to that! And even if I _did_, he was covering _my_ damn mouth!

"I say we _kill_ her!" The other one piped in eagerly. "Nah, that's too easy." The one holding me grinned wickedly. "I say we rape her first, then we kill her and eat her fresh while we still can!"

"Great idea!" I pleaded a muffled no as tears started to form onto my eyes when...

Suddenly one of the higher windows in the cafeteria burst open, and we all looked up to see a cool-looking black motorcycle. And the person riding it was...

* * *

><p><strong>Oh don't you love cliffhangers! xD<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Kimikos POV **

We saw the awesome looking motorcycle heading towards us. And the person driving it made my jaw drop.

It was Chase. And boy, did **_he_ **look badass! He was wearing an enormous black trenchcoat that flowed at the end like a cape and to top it all off he wore black fingerless gloves and cool black shades. It was like a combination of The Matrix, Ghost Rider, and Van Helsing _all_ at the same time!

He held out his right palm and dark energy swirled around it, forming into a large, black cleaver-like sword and with a mighty swing, caused the demons holding me to disperse into purple smoke. He quickly pulled me into his motorcycle.

"Are you alright?" he asked me. I sat there, my jaw practically hanging out. "I-" I was too stunned to say anything.

"Never mind, just hang on!" He started his motorcycle again as we quickly started speeding out of the school. I looked back worriedly. "Where are we going?" I asked him. "As far away as we can. Those demons are still alive, I merely caught them off-guard!" he explained.

_"What?-"_ I cried, but I heard the sound of the two demons shouting behind us. Chase stopped his motorcycle and formed his sword. "Wait you _can't_ just!-"

"It'll be fine. You just stay here behind this barrier." He plunged his sword into the ground, forming a thin layer of purple energy that formed a barrier wall surrounding me. I was forced to watch in awe and shock as Chase stood his ground before the demons that approached.

"So _you're_ the mighty Chase Young, eh? The Prince of Darkness and Demon Slayer!" The one who had covered my mouth sneered. Chase however, looked unfazed.

"Hmph! Then you should know I'm going to send your asses to eternal damnation!" he said.

"Why **_you!"_ **the other demon lunged at him but Chase caught his punch in time and sent a sweeping-kick to trip him over. The other started charging towards him, but Chase whipped out a black pistol in time to shoot him between the eyes, killing him.

The demon that he tripped tried to swipe at him but he backflipped and grabbed the hilt of his sword and with it, sliced him in half. The barrier released as I ran up to Chase.

"Chase are you alright?" I said worriedly. "I'm alright. Not even a scratch." He said nonchalantly.

"Ok, you mind explaining to me _**what**_ the hell is going on here!" I shouted. "Who-what are those demon-thingies, how did you do what you just did, and why am_** I**_ involved?-!"

"Oh about that..." He turned to me and slowly removed his shades.

"Kimiko Tomohiko, we need to talk..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if my fighting scenes suck, its my first time putting action into any of my stories so yeah...<strong>


End file.
